


Forever With You, Forever In Me

by americanstalker



Category: Baseball RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Girlfriends/No Wives, Chicago Cubs, Cuddling, M/M, Mpreg, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 05:58:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21351373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/americanstalker/pseuds/americanstalker
Summary: Anthony ponders over being a parent, and his and Ben’s future together.
Relationships: Ben Zobrist/Anthony Rizzo
Kudos: 1





	Forever With You, Forever In Me

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the song “Ever the Same” by Rob Thomas  
Takes place in the Zobrizzo-verse, sometime later in Ben's pregnancy  
No, the baby’s biological father isn’t Alex Gordon (Royals fans/Alex/Ben shippers know who I’m talking about).  
The story that inspired this, "A Real Whopper," will be posted once I'm done with "No Relief."

Anthony Rizzo was at Ben Zobrist’s place, and they had just had dinner while watching Star Wars. Anthony was clearing up and came back into the living room to see Ben sitting with his feet on the floor, where they didn’t belong in his condition.

“Feet, up, now!" Anthony admonished Ben. With a sigh, Ben put his feet up on the couch and in his baby's dad's lap. Anthony didn't mind having Ben's feet in his lap, as long as they were off the floor like the doctor said they were supposed to be.

“How are you feeling?” Anthony asked Ben, who looked beyond exhausted. 

“Tired,” he replied. Ben didn’t understand why; he wasn’t doing that much. Anthony had been his shadow for the last couple of months, making sure Ben was taken care of if he wasn’t able to be with him. 

“Dr. Adams and Dr. Thompson both said that would happen as the pregnancy progressed. It takes a lot of energy to help the baby grow,” Anthony replied as he laid his arm over the back of the couch. 

“Want some water?” Anthony asked as he got up to go to the kitchen to get some for himself. 

“Only if you’re getting some for yourself,” Ben told him. He didn’t like being an imposition. Anthony said he was. 

Anthony reappeared with two bottles of Nestle Pure Life water and handed one to Ben. Ben thanked his friend, who was re-taking his seat on the couch. 

Careful not to knock the bottles over, Anthony placed his feet on the coffee table and encouraged Ben to lean against him. He scooted around, so his feet were propped on the arm of the sofa, and his back was against Anthony's side. Anthony put his arm around Ben's shoulders and placed his free hand on the other man's stomach. Ben reciprocated by holding Anthony's forearm and entwining his fingers in Anthony's other hand.

“Of course," Anthony replied with a smile as he kissed Ben's head. Anthony loved these moments. They filled him with warmth and love. Anthony had hoped to have them with Kris Bryant, his long-time partner. But after finding out that he couldn't have kids and discovering that Kris didn't want any, he realized that dream was impossible. It also brought an end to their relationship.

After Ben’s baby’s “sperm donor” (as Anthony deridingly called him) decided he didn’t want to be a part of his life, Anthony stepped up to the plate, so to speak. It takes a man to be a dad, he was always told, and Anthony wanted to be that man.

“Dolan’s kicking up a storm tonight,” Anthony commented as he felt their son kicking under their hands. Both of the expectant parents felt swells of pride and love every time their baby kicked.

“Forget baseball player, he's going to be a soccer player or karate master when he gets older," Ben joked. They found out the baby was a boy a few days ago and had selected the name Dolan because they liked it. 

It was now clear that Kris wasn't the only one that Anthony loved. He loved Ben like a brother from the time they met, and it deepened soon that they were going to be parents. 

Anthony knew things about Ben's pregnancy that he refused to tell anyone else. He knew that Ben was afraid of losing the baby and that he wasn't going to be a good enough "dada." Anthony also knew that Ben was uncertain about whether or not he should continue to play after having the baby, especially at his age.

They had no idea where their relationship would go after the baby was born; they'd cross that bridge when they came to it. Right now, they were just counting the days until Ben's Caesarian-section. They were also dealing with the emotions that came with being expectant parents--equal parts of joy, fear, love, pride, and nerves.

Anthony awoke hours later to find that he had drifted off and that Ben had fallen asleep as well. As much as Anthony loved how peaceful Ben looked when he slept, he knew that he needed to go to bed. 

“Come on, Zo, time for you and our baby Zorilla to get in a real bed," Anthony told Ben, nudging Ben awake. Ben moaned and got up with some help from Anthony. The expectant parents leaned on one another as they stumbled to the bedroom. After he tucked in Ben, Anthony got into bed himself. He kissed Ben's pregnant belly before spooning behind him. 

“Good night, son. Sweet dreams," Anthony muttered as he turned out the light before placing his other hand on Ben's stomach. The feeling of his child kicking into his hand, and Ben's warmth were the last things he remembered before he fell asleep.


End file.
